1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor packages, and more specifically, to crack arrest features in semiconductor packages.
2. Related Art
Consumers demand smaller semiconductor devices with increased functionality. To achieve these desires, semiconductor devices can be decreased in size while adding additional circuitry. In wirebond packages, the additional circuitry requires additional wires to couple the semiconductor die to external terminals. Because the number of wires is increased and the size of the die is decreased, wires are likely to be closer together.
As the spacing between wires decreases, the filler in the molding compound may be blocked resulting in the mold compound having resin-rich areas. The resin-rich areas have a higher coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) and a decreased strength than areas with more filler. When exposed to changes in temperatures, a crack is created in the resin-rich area. The crack will propagate either in the molding compound close to the die top surface or at the interface between the molding compound and the die top surface. The crack can separate the ball bond from the semiconductor die. Hence, the increased number of wires can create cracks that damage the semiconductor device. A need exists to prevent such cracks from damaging the semiconductor device.